Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (soundtrack)
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the soundtrack for the Disney film of the same title, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. The score was originally composed by Hans Zimmer in 2006. The soundtrack is much more experimental than the soundtrack to the first Pirates of the Caribbean film. Curse of the Black Pearl, utilizing pipe organs, musical box and electronic beats. Although the soundtrack seems to also utilize electric guitars, Zimmer protests that no guitars were used in the score: While there are a lot of pieces that were in the movie, but not released to the soundtrack, unreleased tracks can be found on YouTube. Track listing #"Jack Sparrow" (6:06) #"The Kraken" (6:55) #"Davy Jones" (3:15) #"I've Got My Eye on You" (2:25) #"Dinner is Served" (1:30) #"Tia Dalma" (3:57) #"Two Hornpipes (Tortuga)" (1:14) #"A Family Affair" (3:34) #"Wheel of Fortune" (6:45) #"You Look Good Jack" (5:34) #"Hello Beastie" (10:15) Bonus tracks #"He's a Pirate" (Tiësto Remix) – 7:02 #"He's a Pirate" (Pete n Red's Jolly Roger Radio Edit)* - 3:14 #"He's a Pirate" (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix)* - 4:46 #"He's a Pirate" (Tiësto Radio Edit)** - 4:10 #"He's a Pirate" (Tiësto Orchestral Mix)** - 7:04 :Only on the Best Buy Exclusive (Walt Disney Records 61593-7) :Only on the second disc of the Japanese Exclusive (Avex Group AVCW 12505-6/B) http://www.soundtrackcollector.com/catalog/soundtrackdetail.php?movieid=76880 Credits *Music Composed by Hans Zimmer *Score Overproduced by Hans Zimmer and Bob "Cut 'Em Up" Badami *Executive Soundtrack Album Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski *Executive in Charge of Music and Soundtrack for Walt Disney Pictures and the Buena Vista Music Group: Mitchell "Swabby" Leib *Music Supervisor: Bob "Cut 'Em Up" Badami *Music Creative/Marketing for the Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group: Glen Lajeski *Executive in Charge of Music Production for the Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group: Monica "Blackheart" Zierhut *Director of Soundtracks for the Buena Vista Music Group: Desirée "Pillage" Craig-Ramos *Additional Music by **Lorne "Shiver Me Timbers" Balfe **Tom "Chum Bucket" Gire **Nick "The Admiral" Glennie-Smith **Henry "Jolly Swordfish" Jackman **Trevor "Scurvy Dog" Morris **John "Red Beard" Sponsler **Geoff "Broadside" Zanelli Cues *'Jack Sparrow': A track arranged in a concert suite style, ( Like most of the tracks on the album ) the opening melody is generally used as Jack's initial theme during his earlier scenes while on the Black Pearl, mainly his "drunken theme". The second part of the track is known as Jack's action theme. The action cue is heavily borrowed for his escape from the Pelegostos, and is used on the "Wheel of Fortune" theme multiple times as well. *'The Kraken': Another track arranged in concert suite fashion, this track consists of various cues for when the Kraken attacks and destroys the Edinburgh Trader ship, as well as when it attacks the Black Pearl toward the end of the movie. It is composed of three primary themes, two of which also represent the Flying Dutchman and its crew. One of the themes, played mainly by organ, bears a similarity to Johann Sebastian Bach's "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor", although it could be seen as a tribute. Many other small themes can be heard throughout the track. *'Davy Jones': Yet another track arranged as a concert suite, this track is the primary theme used for the character Davy Jones. Elements of his character are musically personified from the use of music box and organ. It is slightly different from the version heard in the film, using much less organ than the film. *'I've Got My Eye On You': The opening sequences of the film which showcases the Turkish Prison, the title refers to the crows who attack and eat a prisoner's eye. This then runs into the heroic "Medallion Calls" cue from Curse of the Black Pearl and then into the new Jack theme. *'Dinner Is Served': This track starts with the tribal music played when the Island of the Pelegostos is seen from an aerial view and when Jack is first seen with his tribal makeup. The second part of the song is the waltz piece played while Will and the Black Pearl crew are swinging from the Bone Cage in an attempt to escape the island. *'Tia Dalma': This is the music played while the main characters are riding upriver to Tia Dalma's home. It contains elements of Barbossa's theme, foreshadowing the ending of the film, and introduces a new theme for Tia Dalma. *'Two Hornpipes': This lively, hornpipe-like jig performed on a fiddle is heard when Sparrow, Gibbs, Norrington and Elizabeth arrive in Tortuga and narrowly escape a bar brawl. *'A Family Affair': After Will becomes press-ganged into Davy Jones' services, he is forced to work alongside the rest of the Dutchman crew. Meeting with his long-lost father Bootstrap Bill leads to an incident where Will must be punished by five lashes of the whip. Here, Bootstrap attempts to sacrifice himself for the punishment, only to be handed the whip himself. *'Wheel of Fortune': The three-way duel between Jack, Norrington, and Will for the Dead Man's Chest key on the Isla Cruces. This lengthy action cue also covers Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti's battle against the Dutchman crew for the Dead Man's Chest itself. Does not include the beginning of the duel, and actually begins when Pintel and Ragetti confront Elizabeth. "Wheel of Fortune" uses several of the action themes introduced in the "Jack Sparrow" suite, plus the first theme in the Kraken track, and many other action themes from earlier in the movie and in the first movie. The name likely refers to the giant water wheel on which much of the battle takes place. *'You Look Good, Jack': A track that's conspicuously out of order from the rest of the score, this cue is when we're introduced to Bootstrap Bill for the very first time. Bill tells Sparrow of his doom to be eaten by the Kraken, and Sparrow, in a panic, orders the Black Pearl sailed towards land. The track ends when the Cypriot fishing vessel is swallowed by the Kraken. *'Hello Beastie': The final track of the score, this ten-minute cue follows the ending sequences of Dead Man's Chest. The song follows Elizabeth's betrayal to Jack, trapping him on the Pearl to await the Kraken. The thematic material used here borrows from Zimmer's earlier soundtracks for The Da Vinci Code and King Arthur. *'He's a Pirate remix': An extended version of the original "He's a Pirate" theme by Klaus Badelt. It is not considered much of a remix since it doesn't include much of the original music. With 7 minutes in length, it has only few renditions to cues from the small suite, that after a 3 minute intro and before a 1 minute conclusion containing original Tiësto material. External links * Behind the Scenes of scoring Pirates 2 Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Pirates of the Caribbean albums